rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Silvio Marsters
Silvio Marsters was, at a time, the leader of the Marsters Gypsy Caravan, the father of Morrigan and Bela and the grandfather of Adrien and Timothy Marsters. He was created by Emyris Bayne for a plot storyline, and is not currently ingame. Brief History Silvio Faeyr was born some time in the Year 71 of the Fifth Age to a formerly gypsy father afflicted with vampyrim and a gypsy mother. Being that young Silvio was illegitimate, he was raised by his mother, Isis Faeyr. He and his mother led a nomadic existance, traveling constantly from one place to another. Silvio began to dabble in the skill of magic soon becoming quite adept in enchantments. As years passed, the two gypsies of the deceased Faeyr Clan crossed the Kharidian desert, finding a young girl about six years younger than Silvio, of whom was now the age of seventeen. Isis decided to adopt the child as her own, christening her with th name of Maleva. Maleva always looked up to Silvio, not only as a brother, but as a friend. Isis eventually died in the Year 91 of the Fifth Age, not long after Silvio's twentieth nameday. Silvio discarded the name of the long-dead Clan of the Faeyr, marking the birth of a new clan from its ashes. He renamed himself as Silvio Marsters, taking an fourteen year-old Maleva as his wife. Three years later, their son was born; Bela, or as he would be known, Bela the Cursed. Bela, as he grew, was never one for honesty or serious affairs, much to Silvio's distaste. When Bela became thirteen, the Marsters Clan traveled to Silvio's birthplace of Morytania, of where Bela was turned into a vampyre by Francis Crawley, Silvio's biological father. Silvio and Maleva mourned as their son traveled the countryside of Morytania, slaughtering humans. After five years of hiding, mourning and searching for a cure, Silvio decided to confront his long lost father. Silvio hired skilled vampyre hunters and mercenaries to capture Crawley so that he may gain answers as to how he may cure Bela. Eventualy, Silvio heard that the hunters succeeded in their task and had summoned Silvio to a secure location where they were keeping Crawley captive. After toturing Crawley, Silvio learned of how he was to cure his son; a Guthix Balance potion. He killed Crawley and traveled about, finding the components needed for the potion before returning to Morytania, finding his son and curing him. Bela, shocked about what he had done as a vampyre juvenile, never fully recovered, remorseful and ashamed of what he did. Four years later on the outskirts of Varrock, Maleva gave birth to Silvio's second child; a daughter of whom would be named Morrigan. Morrigan grew up to be a beautiful dancer for the clan, of which expanded into a caravan as other gypsies joined them in their travels. As she became twenty-two, she fell in love with and wed a chaos druid named Tobias Lovegrove. They had a child, Adrien, of whom Tobias wanted to become a chaos druid, as he was. Silvio, as head of the family, wanted Adrien to choose once he came of age. At the age of two, Adrien showed his facination with the gypsy way of life, much to Tobias's distaste. Tobias tried to take he and Morrigan's second child, Timothy, but was caught and banised from the caravan. In the years to come, Silvio helped in tutoring the boys in the ways of the caravan. Timothy left the caravan when he was of age, but Adrien stayed behind. In the year 166 of the 5th Age, a devastating fire destroyed the caravan, killing Silvio, of whom was 95 years of age, and almost everyone else in the caravan except for Adrien. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Guthixian Category:Deceased Category:Morytania